


Eternité

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance, Sorcerers, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Il était une fois... Non ça ne commence pas comme ça, ce sont les cris d'un nouveau né qui rythme le début de cette histoire ! Garçon ou Fille, c'est la grande question, la seule qui est importante aussi. Si c'est un garçon, la lignée Vongola est assurée, si c'est une fille, il faudra en discuter. Du haut de ses 11 ans Tsunayoshi est spectateur de sa propre destiné, liée à ce bébé.





	Eternité

**Author's Note:**

> Mot d’Ordre : Eternité
> 
> Définition : Etat censé être indépendant du temps et n’avoir donc ni début, ni fin.
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Xanxus x Tsuna
> 
> Commande : Pour Alycia Panther
> 
> (Hebihime et Alycia Panther ont apposé leur patte sur cet écrit)

**Eternité**

Les cris retentissaient dans la chambre. Les femmes s’activaient de toute part, courant pour aller chercher des linges ou de l’eau. Il n’y en avait jamais assez. Sur le lit, les jambes écartées, la future mère hurlait à en perdre la voix. A quelques mètres de là, derrière la porte, son mari s’en mordait les doigts, anxieux. Sa femme d’ordinaire si peu émotionnelle, avait pendant ces neufs mois de grossesse sourit bien plus qu’en trente ans de vie. Un enfant change un couple et c’était vrai. Il voyait les femmes aller et venir dans la chambre et il n’osait pas arrêter l’une d’entre elles. Mais il se sentait désespéré et tourmenté. Il aurait voulu avoir des réponses ou des informations sur l’avancée de l’accouchement. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu’il était là, à attendre, mais on ne lui avait encore rien dit…

 « Monsieur Vongola, est-ce que ça va ? »

L’adulte interpellé baissa le regard jusqu’à croiser de doux yeux miel. Il s’agenouilla face à l’enfant qui venait de s’enquérir de son état et le serra contre lui, unique repaire en ces temps d’angoisse. Le petit garçon le laissa faire, comprenant parfaitement que c’était une période difficile pour l’homme. Il était entré au service des Vongolas avec sa famille il y a de cela quatre ans, alors qu’il en avait sept. La seule raison de sa présence en ces murs, n’était autre que l’héritier : s’il s’agissait d’un garçon, il aurait à sa charge cet enfant qui devait naître et dans le cas contraire il attendrait les instructions de son maître.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, l’enfant essayant de réconforter l’adulte. Et aucun des deux n’aurait su dire exactement depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi. Puis soudain, un cri tout à fait différent s’échappa de la chambre. Une femme débarqua en trombe dans le couloir, se jetant presque sur l’homme.

« C’est… C’est un garçon ! » S’écria-t-elle avec le sourire.

Une expression identique se forma sur le visage de l’adulte et il entra rapidement dans la chambre pour se ruer aux côtés de sa femme et de leur enfant.  Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s’accroupit pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Une douce joie illumina les yeux caramel du plus jeune.

« Tu es content toi-aussi Tsuna ? »

« Oui, j’ai hâte de faire sa connaissance. »

« On compte tous sur toi pour bien prendre soin de lui. » Murmura d’une douce voix la domestique.

Le garçon de onze ans acquiesça, ce sentiment de confiance gonflant son égo. La jeune femme s’en alla, le laissant seul dans le couloir. L’enfant se posta près de la porte et il se mit à attendre. On lui avait déjà expliqué ce qui allait se passer : il allait rencontrer son futur maître et il allait apprendre à s’occuper de lui durant la prochaine année. Il serait son compagnon de jeu, son confident, son précepteur, son garde du corps. Et lui, ce petit être qui venait de pousser ses premiers cris, allait devenir sa raison de vivre, son maître, son dieu, le seul qui compterait à jamais. Et derrière cette porte, qu’il fixait avec insistance, son destin s’était mis en marche.

Finalement, la porte s’entrouvrit et le patriarche Vongola sortit de la chambre, invitant Tsunayoshi à y entrer, avant de refermer la porte derrière le jeune garçon, le laissant seul avec sa femme et son fils. Dans son grand lit aux draps de velours rouge, il voyait la maîtresse de maison sourire pour la première fois. Elle était resplendissante malgré ses cernes marquées et ses yeux fatigués. Elle lui fit signe d’approcher et le petit brun se retint de courir à ses côtés. S’en apercevant, la jeune femme gloussa, jamais elle n’avait été aussi expressive ! L’enfant fut rapidement à côté d’elle et son regard était déjà obnubilé par le petit être qu’elle tenait dans ses bras, en grande partie caché par les langes. Toutefois, il discerna sa peau mate, identique à celle de sa mère, des cheveux bruns qui deviendraient sûrement aussi foncés que ceux de son père et des yeux… Tsunayoshi avait depuis longtemps intégré que les Vongolas était une famille de vampires nobles, mais il pensait que comme tous les nouveaux nés, son futur maître aurait des yeux bleus azurs. Mais non, les siens étaient déjà d’un rouge caractéristique de son rang. Il respirait déjà la puissance et le pouvoir alors qu’il venait à peine de naître. Était-ce seulement possible… ?

« Tsunayoshi. » Souffla la nouvelle mère. « Je veux qu’avant de devenir son serviteur, tu deviennes un frère pour lui. »

« Mais Madame… »

« Ecoute-moi bien, tu seras tout pour lui. Mais ce qu’il lui manquera le plus dans sa future vie, c’est quelqu’un qui l’aimera pour ce qu’il sera. Des gens qui lui obéiront au doigt et à l’œil, il en aura à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Alors tu dois devenir plus que ça. Est-ce clair ? »

Ce n’était pas une question, il s’agissait d’un ordre. C’était le tout premier ordre qu’il recevait. Il devait s’en montrer à la hauteur et le suivre avec fierté et droiture. Il se redressa, plongeant ses iris caramel brûlants de détermination dans ceux de la mère.

« Oui Madame. Je serais à ses côtés pour l’éternité et je le chérirais de tout mon cœur. Je vivrais et je mourrais pour lui. »

La femme hocha la tête satisfaite. Si elle avait choisi précisément la famille Sawada parmi tous les domestiques qu’elle avait la possibilité de choisir, ce n’était pas pour la douceur et la gentillesse inconditionnelle de Nana, ce n’était pas pour la loyauté sans faille et la force admirable d’Iemitsu. Non, elle les avait choisi eux, pour la détermination, la franchise et la patience qu’elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de leur enfant. Ce n’était que pour Tsunayoshi qu’elle les avait choisis : son fils aurait besoin de ce garçon, cela devait être lui et personne d’autre. Certaines personnes prêtaient à la vampiresse, le pouvoir de lire l’avenir dans l’âme des humains, mais elle-même ne savait pas ce qu’il en était réellement. Cependant, il était vrai que nombre de ses intuitions s’étaient révélées justes et fondées. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’elle croyait en ce qu’elle voyait à travers les yeux des humains.

« Madame… Si je puis me permettre, lui avez-vous trouvé un nom ? »

« Oui, il s’appelle Xanxus. »

« C’est un très beau nom Madame ! »

**oOo**

Xanxus attendait devant les grilles de l’école, son professeur à côté de lui tapant du pied : il connaissait la situation du jeune garçon et son tuteur, mais c’était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine, en trois jours et il avait autre chose à faire qu’attendre chaque soir que celui qui avait la charge de son élève, arrive enfin. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter d’avoir ce genre de problèmes à gérer ! Tout ça parce que son tuteur refusait qu’il fasse lui-même le chemin du retour. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser tout de même ! D’après l’adresse qu’on lui avait donnée, ils habitaient dans le quartier ! Il se tourna vers le petit garçon et s’accroupit devant lui, tentant de prendre un air affable :

« Est-ce que tu as les clés pour rentrer chez toi Xanxus-kun ? »

« Ouais, j’ai un double. » Répondit le marmot en fronçant les sourcils.

Cet homme comptait le ramener chez lui ? Pas question ! Il ne bougerait pas d’ici !! Tsunayoshi avait été clair : il ne devait pas faire un pas en dehors de l’école sans lui. Il avait bien entendu exigé des explications et le châtain avait pris le temps de lui donner tous les détails : il avait installé en secret une barrière autour de l’établissement qui masquait ses pouvoirs et la pureté de son sang aux autres êtres surnaturels. Et s’ils faisaient le chemin ensemble, c’était pour une raison similaire : il possédait un familier capable de les protéger et de faire disparaître sa présence de créature de la nuit. Et sans cela, qui sait ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus…

« J’attendrais Tsunayoshi ici, déchet ! Ne me touche pas ! » Grogna Xanxus d’une voix rauque, qui n’avait rien d’enfantin.

Le professeur de primaire recula brusquement en entendant cela. Les paroles en elles-mêmes ne lui faisaient rien, il était maintenant habitué à ce « défaut de langage » - comme il l’appelait – de Xanxus, mais c’était la première fois qu’il se montrait aussi menaçant et son instinct primaire lui hurlait qu’il devait obéir ou il y aurait de graves conséquences. Heureusement, un jeune homme se profila au loin courant dans leur direction en tenant fermement un sac en bandoulière près de lui – sûrement pour qu’il ne tombe pas. Ce dernier salua à peine le professeur qui serra les dents, non seulement il prenait le temps d’attendre alors qu’il avait rendez-vous avec l’enseignante de la classe d’à côté, mais en plus on ne l’en remerciait pas ! C’est pourtant avec une certaine fascination qu’il regarda le jeune adulte s’agenouiller devant l’enfant et attraper ses mains pour le baiser doucement.

« Excusez-moi de mon retard, Xanxus-sama. »

« Hmph ! J’en avais marre d’attendre ! Viens plus vite la prochaine fois ! »

« Oui, Xanxus-sama. »

Le jeune adulte aux cheveux bruns ouvrit les bras et l’enfant s’avança, se laissant soulever sans gêne, habitué par un tel traitement. Le professeur lui, ne s’y était toujours pas habitué. Il avait l’impression de voir une de ces scènes occidentales tout droit sorties d’un film, avec un jeune héritier et son loyal serviteur. C’était d’ailleurs ce qu’ils étaient, d’après ce qu’il avait compris : les parents de Xanxus étaient à l’étranger et ils avaient confié la garde de leur fils unique à leur plus proche collaborateur et subordonné. _On se croirait dans un manga_ , ricana mentalement le professeur, tandis que son dernier élève s’en allait dans les bras de son tuteur, après un dernier signe de tête de la part de ce dernier.

Tsuna marcha ainsi, gardant son petit maître dans les bras, malgré les regards curieux qu’on leur lançait, jusqu’à leur maison. Enfin, il s’agissait plutôt d’un portail qu’il avait mis en place pour minimiser le trajet jusqu’à leur véritable demeure, et qui servait également de leurre au cas où ils seraient attaqués. Le châtain fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le manoir des Vongolas. Il était resplendissant et à le voir ainsi, personne n’aurait cru qu’il avait été brûlé et rasé il y a de cela cinq ans… !

Xanxus était encore jeune à l’époque – tout juste quatre ans – et il n’avait que de vagues souvenirs de cette journée, mais il savait la manière dont elle avait influencée sa vie. Ils avaient d’abord dû déménager et se cacher pendant une année entière. C’est à ce moment-là que Tsunayoshi avait commencé à étudier la sorcellerie pour mieux le protéger et cela avait porté ses fruits : il s’était rapidement fait un nom dans le milieu du surnaturel, et pas comme un gentil petit sorcier au service des autres… Grâce à cela, ils avaient pu rentrer et rebâtir leur maison. Mais ce dont Xanxus se souvenait le mieux par rapport à cette époque, c’était l’attitude de Tsuna à son égard : il avait l’impression d’avoir un grand frère, mais il tenait maintenant plus du serviteur que de la famille… Et si quelque part il regrettait cette époque, maintenant le jeune homme lui était plus fidèle que jamais, du moins c’était l’impression qu’il avait, car en réalité la loyauté de Tsunayoshi n’avait jamais changé.

Dans cet incendie, ils avaient tous les deux perdu plus qu’une maison : leur famille avait péri, avec tous les autres habitants et domestiques du manoir… Et si Xanxus avait pleuré, Tsuna ne s’était jamais autorisé à verser une seule larme, même si l’enfant voyait dans ses yeux toute la tristesse qu’il ressentait au fond lui : le châtain devait se montrer fort et être le repère de son petit maître. Comment y avaient-ils survécu ? Eux et seulement eux ? La mère de Xanxus les avait envoyés jouer de l’autre côté de la colline et aujourd’hui encore, Tsuna se demandait si elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer : le timing était trop parfait pour que ce soit une coïncidence…

Alors qu’ils venaient tout juste de rentrer et de déposer leurs affaires dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, on sonna à la porte. Celle de l’appartement, pas celle du manoir. Tsunayoshi sortit son trousseau bien garni et fit tourner une des clés dans la serrure de la porte du petit salon. Ils furent immédiatement transportés dans le petit appartement en ville et il ouvrit la porte d’entrée. Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait la voisine. Une jeune fille charmante de l’âge de Tsuna, un peu bruyante mais pleine d’énergie. Elle avait entre les mains une cocote remplie presqu’à ras-bord.

« Hahii ! Tsuna-san, bonsoir. Je devais recevoir des amis ce soir chez moi, mais ils ont presque tous décommandé. Je me retrouve donc avec trop de pot-au-feu, est-ce que vous voulez venir en manger avec nous ? »

« Merci de cette proposition Haru-san, mais cela risque de gêner vos amis non ? Je ne les connais pas après tout. »

« Hahii, pas de problème ! Je leur ai demandé et cela ne les dérange pas. » Affirma la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

Elle avait tout de suite flashé sur son nouveau voisin, surtout en s’apercevant qu’ils avaient le même âge et elle avait de nombreuses fois tenté de l’aborder : il n’était pas particulièrement grand, il n’avait pas de signes distinctifs particuliers, il était même plutôt ordinaire, mais il dégageait quelque chose de charismatique et attractif, qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Elle en avait longuement parlé avec ses amies et c’était d’ailleurs elles qui lui avait suggérée l’idée de ce surplus de nourriture : l’excuse banale et clichée, mais qui marchait à tous les coups. Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Tsunayoshi se tourna plutôt vers l’intérieur de l’appartement et un enfant de neuf ans apparut à ses côtés. Haru crut un instant qu’il s’agissait de son fils et fut prise de panique en réalisant qu’il était peut-être marié, fiancé ou en couple !

« Ça te dit d’aller en manger Xanxus ? » Demanda Tsunayoshi – dans le quartier, ils jouaient le rôle de deux frères pour ne pas attirer davantage les regards.

« Je dois finir mes devoirs Tsuna-nii. »

« Oh… »

Le châtain allait profiter de cette chance pour refuser poliment l’offre de sa voisine, mais celle-ci ajouta presque précipitamment – profondément heureuse au passage de découvrir qu’ils n’avaient qu’une relation fraternelle.

« Il peut les faire chez moi ! Nous pourrions même l’aider ! Ce sera sûrement amusant. »

Tsunayoshi en conclut qu’il ne pourrait pas y échapper cette fois et se promit de trouver de meilleures excuses pour les fois suivantes : passer d’un portail à un autre, même s’ils étaient automatisés, lui coûtait quand même beaucoup d’énergie et cela le fatiguait. Mais comme il n’avait aucune porte de sortie prête, il accepta à contrecœur – mimant à la perfection un sourire heureux – en emmenant Xanxus avec lui. Il fit bonne figure pendant toute la soirée, discutant avec les autres étudiants présents. Haru essaya à contrario de sympathiser avec Xanxus, pensant en tirer des informations sur son « frère » et peut-être même influencer sa vision d’elle en devenant ami avec l’enfant. Cependant tout son plan tomba à l’eau quand le garçon en question agrippa son sweat et le força à se rapprocher avec une force peu commune pour cet âge :

« Tu ne toucheras pas à Tsunayoshi, déchet ! Il est à moi et rien qu’à moi ! Compris ?! » Siffla-t-il avec colère, avant d’aller se réfugier sur les jambes du châtain lorsque celui-ci l’appela.

Haru essaya de reprendre contenance, en se disant que ce n’était qu’un enfant qui voulait garder son grand frère pour lui tout seul et quelque part elle n’avait pas tort : Xanxus n’accepterait jamais que quelqu’un d’autre que lui ne s’accapare Tsunayoshi ! Il était tout pour lui, alors il serait lui-aussi le seul pour le brunet.

**oOo**

Xanxus se tenait devant l’entrée du campus par laquelle passait Tsunayoshi chaque jour. Lui avait terminé les cours depuis trente minutes déjà et il était venu attendre le châtain, il voulait lui faire une surprise : d’ordinaire, c’est lui qu’on venait chercher à la sortie du lycée, alors il avait hâte de voir sa tête. Il avait passé l’âge d’être couvé et il savait désormais se débrouiller seul pour faire face à de petites racailles, humaines ou non, et personne n’oserait s’attaquer de front à un Vampire de Sang Pur en pleine possession de ses moyens, alors il était tranquille de ce côté. Mais cela n’empêchait pas ledit vampire de vouloir faire le trajet de retour tous les jours avec la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

Si au départ, il pensait que son attachement inconditionnel pour Tsunayoshi était dû au fait qu’ils étaient toujours ensemble et que son monde ne se résumait qu’à eux deux, aujourd’hui c’était différent. Il avait rencontré d’autres personnes de son espèce, il s’était fait des amis, d’autres domestiques étaient venus animer le manoir, d’autres personnes le protégeaient avec l’aide du brunet, mais celui-ci n’avait pas pour autant quitter la place spéciale qu’il occupait dans sa vie. Il n’avait jamais cru en l’amour, pour lui c’était un sentiment stupide et humain, qui n’était qu’un frein aux actions, mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer autrement ce qu’il ressentait pour Tsuna… A 17 ans, Xanxus était un vampire respecté et craint, mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les relations.

Finalement, il sentit la présence de Tsuna au loin et il se tourna dans sa direction, ne voulait manquer aucune des réactions qui s’afficheraient sur son visage. Cependant, ce fut lui qui grimaça… A côté de son domestique, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain clair, lui faisait la discussion, riant et parlant avec le sourire. Il eut la désagréable impression de voir un couple et il serra les dents. Son regard se durcit et la colère prit possession de sa raison. Il quitta son poste d’observation et marcha rapidement avec le « couple » avec fureur. Tsuna n’eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu’une main dure et intransigeante attrapait sa cravate et le forçait à se rapprocher. Il était assez fort et assez doué pour éviter une telle « agression » pourtant, ce qui poussa Xanxus à y voir une invitation qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de décliner ! Ses lèvres s’écrasèrent rageusement sur celles de son brunet de domestique. Ce n’était pas vraiment un baiser, trop brutal, trop maladroit, trop soudain, il s’agissait plus d’une marque d’appartenance.

Tsuna se laissait faire docilement, il ne connaissait pas la raison d’un tel geste, mais il ne savait pas non plus jusqu’où devait aller ce petit jeu. Il pensait qu’il s’agissait simplement d’une démonstration pour éloigner tout le monde de lui – il avait depuis longtemps compris que son jeune maître était quelqu’un de très possessif. Néanmoins, quand il sentit  des dents mordre ses lèvres et une langue s’insinuer dans sa bouche, il sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Xanxus ne fixait plus la jeune femme avec colère, il était maintenant pleinement concentré sur son domestique et l’embrassait désormais avec hargne et passion, laissant le pauvre sorcier pantelant et abasourdi.

Le vampire ne s’occupa même pas de la jeune femme devant laquelle il s’était donné en spectacle et tira plutôt Tsuna à sa suite vers la première porte qu’il voyait. Ce baiser avait eu le goût de l’interdit et il avait surtout brisé les quelques barrières qui lui permettait de rester lucide et digne en présence du jeune homme aux yeux caramel. Il sortit la clé magique qui lui permettait d’accéder directement à ses appartements et la fourra dans la première serrure qu’il trouva. Une porte plus tard ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre et Xanxus poussa Tsuna de toutes ses forces sur son lit, grimpant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il ressemblait à une bête affamée et sa proie était des plus alléchantes et des plus soumises. Jamais un prédateur n’aurait pu rêver mieux.

Les dents du Vongola se plantèrent sans préavis dans le cou de son domestique, qui ne le repoussa pas et n’eut aucun réflexe de protection. Il pencha au contraire la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter la tâche et Xanxus ne se fit pas prier pour se servir davantage. Il n’avait plus peur depuis longtemps de le vider de son sang : il avait failli le faire, une fois, et il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Pour ne plus craindre de le perdre, il avait alors fait de Tsuna un membre de son espèce et il avait eu la satisfaction de se dire que le châtain était désormais lié à lui pour l’éternité.

« Ne t’approche plus de ce déchet, Tsunayoshi. T’as compris ? Ne t’approche plus d’aucun d’entre eux ! Tu es à moi, tes sourires, tes larmes, ta colère, ton sang, tout est à moi et je ne t’autorise pas à les montrer à quelqu’un d’autre. Est-ce clair ? » Ordonna Xanxus après avoir fini de se repaître.

« Oui Xanxus-sama… » Acquiesça son aîné. « Vous êtes… Jaloux ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« On ne touche pas ce qui m’appartient sans mon autorisation ! » Grogna le Sang Pur, en déshabillant l’homme étalé sous lui.

Les yeux miroitèrent d’un doux orange en entendant cela. A ses yeux, Xanxus représentait l’intégralité de sa vie. Il vivait pour lui, il mourra un jour pour lui, et il avait toujours cru que ce serait à sens unique, son jeune maître le verrait tout au plus comme un ami ou un serviteur doué. Il voyait sa vie ainsi depuis le jour où il était entré au service des Vongolas et il ne pensait pas que ce serait différent.

« Tu es le seul qui compte. » Souffla Xanxus alors qu’il l’embrassait une nouvelle fois, tout aussi brutalement, mais habilement cette fois.

Tsuna sentit son cœur se réchauffer en entendant cela et ses bras, jusqu’ici étendus sur le lit, vinrent se nouer autour du cou de son maître, plus si jeune que ça finalement, et il répondit à son baiser. Pour lui aussi, Xanxus était le seul qui comptait, et qui compterait pour toujours… Pour l’éternité. Il serait tout pour l’adolescent et l’adolescent serait tout pour lui.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Pff, que dire sur le sujet ? J’en sais trop rien XD J’ai beaucoup aimé l’écrire, et pendant un instant je me suis dit… Et si je faisais un Tsuna Seme et un Xanxus Uke lol !
> 
> J’avais l’excuse de l’âge pour justifier cette lubie, mais finalement on termine sur une situation qui nous fait penser l’inverse, mais qui nous dit qu’il n’y a pas retournement de situation après ?! Et oui ! XD
> 
> Bon, laissons de côté mon esprit un peu bizarre, pour ne pas dire complètement fou et aliéné. Est-ce que cela vous a plu en fin de compte ? (bah oui quoi, c’est quand même important lol) En tout cas je l’espère et j’espère également que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette petite histoire !


End file.
